


I Heard You

by orphan_account



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I told you to shut up.""Yeah,and I heard you."





	I Heard You

"I told you to shut up."

"Yeah, I heard you."

"....Can you please just shut up?"

"You're not the boss of me,Rogers."

A glare from Derek has Dennis shuffling in his seat, awkwardly glancing from side to side.

"So do you—"

"No."

"Hey,at least let me finish,you jackass!"

* * *

 

"DENNIS,WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!" 

"Please don't yell at me,I have tremendous blood loss and a concussion,my vision is turning black, and I'm pretty sure I'm dying."

"That is exactly why I told you to stay at the house! 

"Yeah,I heard you."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY THERE YOU ABSOLUTE—"

"DEREK,IF THERE WASN'T A BULLET IN MY SHOULDER,I WOULD HAVE PUNCHED YOU BY NOW!"

"WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?"

"I can't just sit there,okay? I can't sit there and be useless while you all are here, risking your life! I'm just as capable as any of you! And,if you haven't noticed,I just saved you.A 'thank you,Dennis,my hero' would have sufficed!"

".....thank you,I guess."

"I guess?"

"PUT PRESSURE ON THAT WOUND!"

"....bloody son of a gun."

* * *

"DEREK,DUCK!"

"DENNY?"

The sound of the gun shooting,the thump of a body hitting the floor,and Dennis can literally hear Derek's blood pressure shooting up.

"I told you to run."

"Yeah,I heard you."

"Why do you never listen?"

"...Well,it's just that—"

"No,seriously.You rush into danger headfirst,with no care of your life.Do you never think of your family,the people you're leaving behind? Or are you just so selfish that you can't seem to—"

"Derek,my family's dead,you know that!"

"...There can be more people out there,y'know,who care.You never know who cries at your funeral."

"Wait,who are you talking about?"

"Derek,c'mon,please.Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh,no,you can't! You could never do something wrong!"

"Derek,I—"

"You're not made for this! A 'will to fight' isn't enough to survive here! You think you'll smile your million-watt smile here and the enemy will just bow down? People die here,Denny! You,of all people,should know what death means! You aren't getting your revenge here! You don't need closure,you need a therapist!"

"Why should it matter to you? Why do you care?"

"Am I not allowed to? Why can't I care for someone?"

As he walks away,Derek can't help but notice his throat tightening.

Dennis's heart seems to  _thud_   ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~with every step Derek takes away.

* * *

"You're...leaving?"

"Well,turns out,you're right.I'm..not made for this.This isn't where I belong."

"So...what do you..plan on doing?"

"Tour Europe,take photographs,paint,showcase them.When I'm old enough,I'll settle down in Canada."

"...Why Canada?"

"It's up north,it's snowy and cold,it has maple syrup.Plus,it's Canada,man!

"...Artsy.That...fits you."

"Aesthetic,Derek! Guns and blood aren't really my type,if I think about it now.I'm all about pastels and flower-crowns!"

It was a wonder that nobody saw how close he was to breaking into tears.

Derek never in his life believed in a God but at that time he could have _begged,_ he could have _pleaded,on his knees_ for Dennis to not go. His heart seems to fucking _shatter_ ,he could have screamed at the top of his lungs for multiple hours.He still has so many things to say,he still has to beg for Dennis to forgive him because, _God,_ he was so wrong.

 _Don't go,_ his heart says, _please._

Dennis couldn't hear him this time.

* * *

  _You're not made for this._

His own words haunt him at nights like these.Den's sudden departure had left him.. _broken._ Dennis haunted him like a ghost.

The sky reminds him of Denny's eyes,the earth of his hair,and the Sun of his smile.He sees him everywhere,and it takes Derek weeks to figure out that the hole in his chest was Dennis.He misses him everyday,but he doesn't have the right to ask him to come back,not when Derek was the one who made him leave.So he wishes every night for a miracle.

Until one night,he gets terribly drunk.His fingers skim over Den's number,and with no thought,he calls him.

By the first ring,he already has an essay to tell him,he has to apologize,he has to tell Denny that he _has_ to come back,he has to tell the smirky bastard about the ache in his chest,he has to explain truly how lonely he feels.

By the fourth ring,he begins to regret ever doing this.

By the fifth ring,his fingers move to end the call.

Dennis picks up. _Dennis picks up._

_DENNIS WAVES PICKS UP HIS PHONE._

But then he remembers: the hollow look on Denny's face,his sparkly eyes slowly fading into exhausted ones,his laugh becoming more forced day by day,his smile seeming more like an act,his  _brilliant_ personality becoming more of a shield.He remembers seeing just how Dennis became a shell of what he truly was.

And his words are lost in his mouth.

"Derek?" 

The word seems soft and gentle,but there's a shake,a tremor behind them.His heart seems to skip a beat as he hears his name being whispered from Denny's lips.

"I miss you,Denny,I miss you so much."

He ends the call.

* * *

 Dennis calls him 17 times.

Derek doesn't pick up.

* * *

 The sound of a gun shooting,the _thump_ of a body hitting the floor.

But it isn't an enemy going down,it's Derek.

And there's no Dennis to save him now.

Derek shifts between conscious and unconscious,his mind,at first,being somewhat aware of his surroundings,but it goes numb after...minutes? Hours? Derek doesn't know. 

_Death._

At first,Derek doesn't understand why he's being punched when he's _dying_ but then his eyes snap open to meet blue eyes.

 _Heaven,_ he thinks, _this must be heaven._

"This isn't heaven,you jackass!"

_Oh,well,I'm still dying._

"I love you,Denny,and I've loved since the day I met you."

He closes his eyes,wondering if he'll ever see his favourite blue eyes again.

* * *

 He does.

He does see the blue eyes,when he wakes up on a white bed,his hand attached to various drips.His hand flies to grab Denny's.

_Their hands meet,and Derek nearly crushes his hand,but he couldn't care because it's real, they're real,Dennis is here,he came back._

"Denny?"

"I'm here."

"...I'm sorry.I'm so sorry.You are so strong....I'm the one who doesn't deserve it.I'm the one needed saving.I missed you so much."

"Derek? Relax.It's okay.I'm here.I'm here to stay,I'm not leaving.Just...relax."

".....I told you that I love you."

Derek knows the answer,he knows what's coming.

He just wants to hear it.

"Yeah,I heard you,my grumpy _tsundere."_

Their laughter fills up the room and a feeling washes over Derek,his laughter turning slowly into tears and before he knows it,he's crying.Both of them become a crying mess,and the room is filled with Denny's murmured promises against Derek's hand.

It's all real.

_It's all real._

* * *

 "You're not finished with that tour,are you?"

"Like I could ever go on that without you."

**Author's Note:**

> Or basically,Derek is a tsundere and messes things up.  
> Dennis still loves him though.


End file.
